1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly pertains to an interchangeable putter system for the customization of putters and for increased putting accuracy on various putting surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable putters is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable putters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,447; U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,620; U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0130757; U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,647; U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,694; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,832; U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,178; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,346; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,509; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,974; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,871; U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,303; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,739.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents fail to provide an adjustable putter that is easily assembled and disassembled prior to the start of a round of golf or during practice, but which remains fixed to the club during play as required by the United States Golf Association.
In these respects, the interchangeable putter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and a design of the prior art, and in doing so provides a system primarily developed for the purpose of customization of putters to individuals and for the increased versatility of putting on various putting conditions.